pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Castelia City
Castelia City is a sprawling city in southern Unova with countless skyscrapers piercing the clouds, several piers which contain many boats, and also has the region's third Pokémon Gym. It is the largest city in the Unova region, second most populous city in the region, after Nimbasa City, third most populous city in the Pokémon world, after Nimbasa City and Kalos' Lumiose City and the second largest city in the Pokemon world, after Lumiose City. As one might expect from such an expansive city, there are many areas to explore, with notable buildings including the Battle Company, GAME FREAK, and the Casteliacone stall. When traveling through Castelia City, the camera will zoom in and out, and when leaving, the camera will show Castelia City from a distance. In the Anime Streets *'Unnamed Oceanside Street' - The street overlooking the ocean houses and the Pokémon Center in the east. Further along one will see the Battle Company building, where the employees are waiting to challenge the player character. Also on this road is the Passerby Analytics HQ; if the player character pops in they'll give more surveys for the player character's C-Gear. *'Castelia Street' - The Unova GAME FREAK Head Quarters are located here, where one can meet the game director and a few other developers. One of the game designers will challenge to a match after the player character has defeated the Elite Four. In the building opposite the GAMEFREAK HQ, a lady will give the player character Pokémon a massage, making it more friendly. *'Central Plaza' - Has a grand fountain. When the player character finds the three dancers around the city, they'll be here. *'Mode Street' - The famous Casteliacone is sold here, but as it's extremely popular it's sold out every day apart from Tuesday; You have to go early on Tuesday mornings to obtain it, and only once a day. In Studio Castelia, an art gallery, a harlequin will give a berry if the player character shows him a Pokémon of the correct type. *'Narrow Street' - Has Café Sonata. A shady man lurking behind the bins will give the TM Flash. *'Unnamed Gym Street' - The Castelia City Gym is here, with Team Plasma's secret HQ in the building opposite. Piers and Dock The boats docked here can take to areas otherwise inaccessible. *'Cruise Dock' - The Royal Unova is docked here. After beating the Champion, the player character is allowed to board for 1000. *'Prime Pier' - Team Plasma's boat occasionally docks here. *'Unity Pier' - If one has traded through the GTS, a boat will take to Unity Tower. *'Liberty Pier' - A Liberty Pass, an event-only item, will allow the player character to board a ship to Liberty Garden, the home of Victini. Demographics Castelia City has a population of 127 which makes it the third most populous city in the Pokémon world, after Nimbasa City and Kalos' Lumiose City. Gym Black and White= |-| Black 2 and White 2= Trainers Rival Team Plasma Battle Company 47F 55F Items * Fresh Water * Hyper Potion * Lemonade (Visit Café Sonata) * Quick Ball x3 * Revive * Scope Lens * Smoke Ball * Timer Ball x3 * TM44 Rest * TM45 Attract * TM70 Flash * Yache Berry * Leaf Stone/Fire Stone/Water Stone * Exp. Share * Soda Pop (Complete all surveys at Paaserby Analytics HQ) * Eviolite * Amulet Coin Trivia * Castelia City is based on New York City. * Although larger than Nimbasa City, there are more inhabitants in Nimbasa City than Castelia City. This also happens in the Kanto region with Celadon City surpassing Saffron City. * The Gym in the city has been drastically changed in Black and White 2. It is no longer based on a beehive, and has nectar walls. It has now been webbed and the tunnels are cocoons. Category:Gym City Category:Capital City Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations